


Home is where the cat is

by will_p



Series: Index Catulorum [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Okay però non ti puoi arrabbiare,” è il modo insensato con cui lo accoglie Kuroo nel dormitorio, fermandosi a perdere tempo fuori dalla sua stanza invece diaprire la portacome un ospite decente, e Kei è immediatamente a un passo da un’emicrania.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Index Catulorum [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373628
Kudos: 5
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Home is where the cat is

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _neonato_ della [terza settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-three/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!) Mi sono seduta al pc ed è venuta fuori questa cosa - praticamente non l'ho nemmeno plottata, è passata direttamente dal mio subconscio al foglio. Oh well.

“Okay però non ti puoi arrabbiare,” è il modo insensato con cui lo accoglie Kuroo nel dormitorio, fermandosi a perdere tempo fuori dalla sua stanza invece di _aprire la porta_ come un ospite decente, e Kei è immediatamente a un passo da un’emicrania.

“Kuroo…” dice, anzi, lo esala in coda a un sospiro come una minaccia che non ha bisogno di essere conclusa, e Kuroo fa un sorriso colpevole ma scrolla le spalle, il che lo fa solo pensare male, anzi, malissimo.

È appena arrivato dopo ore di viaggio alla fine di una giornata lunghissima, e non ha più pazienza per questi giochetti.

“Ricordati che mi ami tanto,” ribatte Kuroo, poi finalmente spalanca la porta ed entra prima che Kei possa anche solo alzare gli occhi al cielo, figuriamoci negare (mentire).

Poteva portargli dentro lo zaino, almeno. Che fidanzato inutile.

Quando varca la soglia non sa bene cosa aspettarsi - il caos di un festino, le tende a fuoco, Bokuto svenuto sul pavimento, di nuovo - ma la stanza di Kuroo sembra quella di sempre, con le sue piante grasse in fila sotto la finestra, i poster lisci e precisi alle pareti, la scrivania invisibile sotto una montagna di libri (tutti però ossessivamente ordinati) e le scarpe lanciate via per tutto l’ingresso. Le tende sono intatte e tirate, il pavimento privo di amici ubriachi e l’oggetto più incriminante di tutta la stanza è il cestino pieno di lattine di RedBull; le uniche cose fuori posto sono il letto sfatto e una scatola di cartone abbandonata curiosamente sulla sedia della scrivania.

Una scatola che ha appena fatto _miu_.

Kei rimane pietrificato all’ingresso, lo zaino ancora appeso ad un braccio.

“Ti prego, dimmi che non c’è un -”

“ _Shh!_ ” fa Kuroo - urla, se possibile - lanciandosi sulla porta per non lasciare uscire neanche un riferimento, un _accenno_ al fatto che…

La porta si chiude con un tonfo infernale, e il gatto nella scatola comincia a piangere.

“Oh santo cielo,” borbotta Kuroo, impallidendo un pochino, poi si lancia con la stessa fretta verso la sedia, accucciandosi a terra di fronte alla scatola mentre Kei continua a fissarlo con gli occhi un po’ sgranati.

“Kuroo,” dice, e posa finalmente lo zaino. Kuroo ha un sussulto quasi teatrale, ma si nasconde un po’ nelle spalle e non si volta, continuando ad armeggiare nella scatola sotto lo sguardo pesante di Kei. “Kuroo - potrebbero cacciarti dal dormitorio.”

Le spalle di Kuroo si afflosciano come carta bagnata, e quello, unito ai miagolii acuti del gattino, è uno spettacolo abbastanza patetico da sciogliere persino il cuore di Kei. Si morde un labbro, sospira, e si toglie lentamente le scarpe prima di raggiungere Kuroo a passi ovattati.

Dentro la scatola c’è il gattino più piccolo che abbia mai visto. È tutto rosso, minuscolo, con le zampine rosa e gli occhi chiusi e la testolina tonda da cui spuntano a mala pena due orecchiette a punta, e sta piangendo a un volume che sembra impossibile per un corpicino del genere.

“È così piccolo,” dice, inginocchiandosi accanto al suo ragazzo. Voleva farlo suonare come un rimprovero, ma viene fuori in un sussurro, quasi in soggezione.

“Deve avere una settimana, più o meno,” dice Kuroo, e quando lo prende in mano Kei trattiene il fiato, perché una cosina del genere sembra troppo delicata per essere toccata. Kuroo però lo tira su senza problemi e il gattino dà solo un _miu!_ più scocciato in protesta, e quando gli avvicina al musetto un piccolo biberon pieno di latte, quello ci si attacca con voracità estatica. “Ho provato ad aspettare la mamma, te lo giuro, ma non ce n’era traccia da nessuna parte e a quell’età devono mangiare ogni tre ore, non si sanno nemmeno scaldare da soli, e non potevo…”

Mentre il gattino mangia Kuroo si decide a voltarsi, fa un piccolo sorriso, e Kei nota la piega stanca delle sue labbra, le ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi, i capelli che riescono a stare così ordinati solo quando non vede il letto da chissà quanto tempo.

Il suo ragazzo è un idiota con il cuore d’oro e Kei non sa se vorrebbe più baciarlo o dargli uno scappellotto.

Considerando che ha ancora un gattino microscopico in mano, si limita a premersi un po’ più forte al suo fianco.

“Kuroo…”

Kuroo appoggia la testa alla sua spalla. “Lo so,” mormora, occhi bassi sul gattino, che mangia felice senza curarsi di nessuno dei due. “Un amico mi ha detto che lo può prendere fra qualche giorno, sua sorella fa volontariato, ma non ero sicuro… quando restano da soli così piccoli, spesso non superano la notte.”

Kei posa una guancia sulla testa di Kuroo e resta per un po’ in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dire. Il gattino gli sembra fin troppo vivace, in tutta onestà, ma che ne sa lui, dopotutto? D’altronde, non è mai stato il tipo da incoraggiare con parole vuote.

Intanto il micino finisce la pappa e si accoccola tutto tondo e assonnato nel palmo di Kuroo, che rimane per un attimo immobile, imbambolato a guardarlo, prima di riscuotersi e sistemarlo delicatamente sopra uno scaldino avvolto in una vecchia felpa, comodo e al calduccio. Il gattino si rannicchia nella piega di una manica, sbadiglia, e si sente uno squittio imbarazzante che Kei realizza in ritardo esser partito da lui.

Kuroo gli lancia un’occhiata che dice più di mille parole.

“Kuroo…”

“Sì, sì, scusa, te l’ho detto -”

“Prendiamo un gatto,” dice Kei, d’impulso, sorprendendo persino se stesso. “Quando andremo a vivere insieme.”

Kuroo lo fissa, stanco, stupito, poi gli regala un sorriso lento e brillante che finisce per fargli bruciare le guance. Kei distoglie lo sguardo, schiarendosi la gola, ma sfugge un sorriso anche lui quando Kuroo gli prende una mano e intreccia le dita alle sue.

“Mi piacerebbe molto.”

**Author's Note:**

> IL GATTO SI CHIAMA HINATA ED È STUPIDO COME UN COMODINO E RONFA COME UN TRATTORE OGNI VOLTA CHE QUALCUNO GLI LANCIA I GIOCHINI E KUROO È CONTENTO DI NON AVERLO DATO VIA (ANCHE TSUKKI, SOTTO SOTTO, NONOSTANTE IL NOME)


End file.
